


Good things come to those who wait

by Eryn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, natasha's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tags say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



> For brilliant AdamantSteve, whose birthday is this sometimes this month. So no matter if it's early or late, have fun ♥

Being the irresponsible one is never as much fun as when she’s in bed with Bruce. Or well, maybe when she’s in bed with Bruce and Tony. Because those two are nothing if not responsible. They know what they want, and more importantly they know what she wants. And they know what they can take, which leaves Natasha to do as she please. She can tie Bruce down and then go and fuck Tony before coming back to Bruce. They’re okay with that just like they’re okay with everything else she’s come up with so far. And when they aren’t interesting in something they’ll stop her from doing something stupid.

The best part is, that this isn’t about Natasha keeping ahead of the game - simply because there is no game. And it isn’t about keeping herself in check because both men are willing and able to hold their own and don’t mind a few bruises. They’re also good at pushing back when she’s close to crossing a line and that means Natasha has to worry even less. She knows that as long as she stays inside the ballpark they’re happy to just let her enjoy herself.

Tonight enjoying herself means relaxing into the mound of pillows piled at the head of the bed and watching the her men kiss. They’re already shirtless and their pants are looking uncomfortably tight, but with their hands tied - or in Bruce’s case clasped - behind their back there’s nothing they can do about it. There’s a beauty to it, watching them shift on their knees on the soft mattress, both trying to get as much contact as possible, both hoping to topple the other over so they can get some leverage. It’s a contest of sorts and Natasha simply sits back to enjoy the show. Her fingers are moving over her own body leisurely, skimming over her breasts and her stomach, running along the inside of her thighs and over her own arms. She’s down to her panties already and whenever one of her guys looks over they stop to stare and the other presses his advantage - or rather he’d press his whole body against the other to push him over backwards.

She lets them continue for a while before she rises and snaps her fingers. They both turn to stare at her, looking flushed and sweaty, their lips red and kiss swollen. They are wobbling a bit since they no longer lean onto each other for support. Natasha is grinning broadly and knee walks forward until she can use her hands to casually push them both to their backs - just the way they tried to push each other over before. Only that they don’t fight her. They just let themselves fall back. In this moment - like many others - she is reminded why she loves Stark and his ridiculous tendency to overindulge. The mattress just goes on and on and she doesn’t have to give even a casual thought about pushing either off the bed. Tony and Bruce aren’t worrying about it either so when Natasha thinks about how how they look all sprawled out on the bed she can just go for it.

The new position pushes their hips up invitingly and Natasha sees no reason not to accept. Without hesitation she starts groping them both, making them squirm and gasp. They’re both fighting against their bonds and trying for leverage their position won’t allow and the sight alone already makes Natasha feel out of breath and hot all over. She keeps running her hands all over both of them - cock, chest, hips, neck - everything she can get her hands on that’s bound to make them pant and strain into her touch. She isn’t actively keeping them from finding a more comfortable position, but she doesn’t make it easy either. The sight of them and the sounds they make are just too arousing.

It is rare enough that she has them both whole and healthy in her bed, so Natasha makes the most out of it. And with those two the most is a whole lot. There’s no need to hold back and consider when they’re all good and Natasha knows that if she hits them they’ll bruise and those bruises will stay. If she licks and kisses she gets shudders and moans. And if she lays back they’re eager to return the favour. Not that Natasha is prone to letting them get the better of her, no. Sometimes the two sneaky bastards get the drop on her right in the door of their little playroom. They’ll tease and stroke and kiss her until she’s feeling too good to still be mad at them. But not tonight, tonight is about her having fun and watching them squirm until she get bored of seeing them strain under her hold.

Grinning broadly she leans down over Bruce and places a playful kiss on his lips, one he returns eagerly. She keeps the kiss going until Tony whines next to them and then she nibbles a line up to his ear.

“Stay just like that,” she whispers before she shifts her attention to Tony, who is looking at her with wide hungry eyes and that wonderful eager-to-please look he gets when he’s really turned on.

“Up you go,” she says firmly, just to watch the way his eyes cross and he groans at her tone. She doesn’t help him, just sits back so she can watch his body work as he tries to find a position that will allow him to get to his knees. Bruce is watching as well, mouth open and body flushed, but he has already relaxed into his position. He always settles easily into the role of observe and the ease with which both of them let her boss them around gives Natasha a warm and pleasant feeling.

Tony is pushing himself upright and Natasha can’t help but admire how his muscles work, abs and shoulders and thighs all working together. Once he’s settled Natasha crowds up against him, wrapping one arm around his chest while the other hand goes for his crotch again. He moans and bucks against her hold but she keeps him upright and leans in to nibble at his neck, her own chest pressing up against his pleasantly. The arc-reactor digs into her breasts but she just ignores the discomfort of the edges and pushes and pulls and prods Tony until she has him, finally, leaning against one of the bedposts - the only disadvantage of their bed really is that it takes forever to get to them.

Tony’s hands instinctively close around the post and Natasha grins wickedly as she pulls off her panties. It’s nothing more than a tiny bit of fabric and strings to hold it in place, but when it goes the sight makes Tony’s eyes cross. Natasha just grins broadly and uses the fabric to tie his hands to the post. It wouldn’t be enough to hold him, not if Tony were really eager to escape. But it gets her point across and the feeling of damp fabric against his skin has her lover shudder and close his eyes in pleasure. Natasha sits back for a moment to watch him, idling rubbing her fingers over her cunt before she reaches out to undo his pants. She doesn’t even raise an eyebrow any more when she finds he’s going commando.

“Now be a good boy and watch,” she tells him. Tony groans but doesn’t protest when she stroked his cock a few times before she turned around. Bruce is still where she’d left him, though he has propped himself up and is watching them avidly. Grinning she crawls over to him, pleased to hear Tony whimper behind her and see Bruce lick his lips. No matter how often she gets reactions like this it’s always an ego boost and she lets her hips sway a bit more as she moves in to straddle Bruce. He’s looking at her hungrily and she doesn’t make him wait. She opens his pants, pulls them down and then gets the condom from one of the pockets. Bruce doesn’t stop her and he doesn’t stray from his position so she leans down to kiss him. She takes her time with it, teasing and nipping at his lips while her hands work to roll the condom down his cock. He’s panting and arching into her touch but when she’s done and sits up he just lays back and looks up at her eagerly.

Natasha smiles and reaches down to take hold of his biceps’, pulling his arms from beneath him so he doesn’t have to remain in the awkward position she put him in earlier. He sighs gratefully and Natasha doesn’t fight the urge to lean down and plant a kiss on one shoulder. Then she shifts her hold and pushes his hands to the bed next to his head. She never uses rope with him but Bruce is more than willing to stay in whatever position she puts him and this time is no different. He grins up at her and licks his lips. For a moment Natasha considers changing the plan and crawling up his body so he can lick something else. But that’s on the menu for later so she simply grins and rakes her nails down from his wrists over his arms, shoulders and chest until they come to rest near his hips.

She sits back and grins first at him and then at Tony, who’s straining in his bonds a few feet away. She knows she has both their attention so she settles back to give both of them a bit of a show. After all they did a show for her earlier and it’s just wonderful to watch them both squirm as she fingers her cunt and fondles her breasts and strokes her side. She lets them hear her gasps and moans and pants and she isn’t normally this vocal but with the reactions each sound draws from them it’s hard to keep them in. Under her thighs she can feel Bruce straining upwards and before the show can come to a premature end she shifts forward a bit, gripping his cock with one hand so she can sink down on it.

They all three moan unison and Natasha doesn’t hesitate to start moving, rocking up and down steadily. Bruce is pliant and vocal beneath her and Natasha lets her hands roam freely both over his body and her own, scratching and stroking in equal measures. Bruce matches her rhythm perfectly and soon enough she can feel him pulsing inside her, his hips stuttering and then stopping altogether. Natasha smiles down at him and pets his cheek before she leans down again to kiss him silly. She hasn’t come yet but that’s okay. For one because Bruce’s refraction period is quite impressive for a man his age. And also because Tony is whining in that way that comes from deep in his chest but also the back of his throat and that makes her want to throw him down and ravage him.

With a mischievous grin she slips off Bruce’s lap and strokes over his hands, silent permission to move and get comfortable in whatever position he’d like. She knows she couldn’t do that with Tony, whose most favourite comfortable position is ‘plastered all over her back’ or ‘stick to Bruce’s side’. So he gets tied up somewhere convenient when she wants to play with just Bruce. And now Bruce can relax and watch and get hard again while she goes and plays with Tony, who looks so very ready to get going.

Grinning she crawls back to him and he’s straining as much as he can so she’ll just get to him faster. She stops when he’s just out of reach and just gives him a long look. She wouldn’t be able to do anything fun with him strained like this so she waits until he slumps back against the post, clearly disappointed. She passes the time with rubbing her clit, keeping herself in that wonderful state of almost enough that Bruce left her in. Finally Tony shifts back so far that his whole back presses against the post, his feet hanging off the edge and his butt resting just over his bound wrists.

Natasha smiled and rewards him with a pat to the head, ruffling short black hair before she moves in further. Tony grins at her with a dazed expression and Natasha smiles more. She’d wanted to get down to business immediately but with the way Tony’s staring at her she just has to straighten up so she can properly pet him, hands combing through his hair and stroking his back and shoulders, running down his arms a bit before circling to his chest and up to scratch his chin. He’s moaning softly for her, dazed and eager. When she’s played enough she leans in for a kiss, just a quick peck to his lips followed by one to his chin and then his shoulder. She works her way down like that until she’s face to face with his cock.

Natasha knows him well enough to hold onto his hips when she starts sucking him because his hips buck forward immediately. Yes, she knows him quite well, and the familiar moans and groans are music to her ears. She knows just what he likes and she doesn’t hold back. She also slips a hand back to his ass so she can run one long nail teasingly over his crack. Natasha isn’t surprised when it takes him no time at all to come. She’s been teasing him for over an hour after all. So she just swallows and grins at him. Tony’s eyes are close and he’s breathing harshly through his nose, his whole body covered in sweat and his thighs shaking. With a smile she reaches back to untie him, removing both the panties and the handcuffs so he can roll his shoulders.

Tony has that dazed expression he always wears right after he gets off but Natasha just wraps her fingers in one of his belt loops and pulls him along. He follows her obediently and she rewards him with kisses and pats until she reaches the headboard and sinks down into the mound of pillows again. Tony is looking a little more alert and he gives her a wicked grin before he leans in and licks his way down her body. Natasha simply groans and relaxes into the pillows, hands casually stroking over his back and shoulders. The muscles ripple under his skin and Tony groans against her chest when she drags her nails down his neck.

When he reaches her cunt Natasha gasps and lays back further, her hands limply cradling his head. She combs her fingers through his hair and gives vocal approval at the way he licks and nibbles at her, using tongue and teeth and lips to drive her crazy. His beard rubs at her thighs but Natasha doesn't mind the faint burn. It's a pleasant counterpoint to the touch of his soft lips. When Tony slips his fingers into her, Natasha clamps down on his hair, a long moan falling from her lips. Tony chuckles and Natasha wants to smack him for it, but then he twists his fingers and licks at her clit and she forgives him. The bed dips at her side and she opens her eyes to look up at Bruce. He's looking at her deviously and his cock is hard again. But even though her eyes are hazy and unfocused she raises her eyebrow. He grins at her and holds up a bottle of lube and the thicker condoms. Natasha returns the grin and tightens his hold in Tony's hair to keep his attention focused on the task. Bruce grins at her and crawls down the bed so he can settle down behind Tony.

Natasha can feel exactly when Bruce pushes slick fingers into Tony because his fingers go slack and he exhales in a rush. But Natasha scraps her nails over his scalp to get him going again.

That prompts Bruce to move his fingers faster and soon enough they're caught in their own little tug of war with Tony the oh so willing rope. Of course Bruce plays a dirty trick and replaces the fingers with his cock, which gets Tony to throw his head back. Natasha retaliates by scratching over his arms. 

It goes back and forth like that and they’re all looking coherency. Natasha is fairly sure she could have come a few times already but she holds out until Tony battles control from her with his clever tongue and strong fingers. She moans and arches and her thighs tighten around his shoulders to keep him locked in place. Tony just moans and keeps the wave of pleasure going until she pushes his head away and hugs a pillow to her chest. Tony grins droopily at her, a self-satisfied smile escaping from his glistening lips. Natasha just smiles at him and settles back to watch Bruce fuck Tony. It's always a pleasure to watch them fuck and now's no different. Especially because they're only focused on each other. It's no longer a performance for her, not that she minds those, but it's nice to watch them like this, focused completely on each other and getting each other off.

It takes them a bit, after all it’s round two for both of them, but soon enough they've discarded the condom and leftover clothes as well. Bruce returns with a bottle of water and Tony drags a big blanket behind himself and Natasha has no problem with a little nap. She opens her arms for them and the two men curl around her. It's cramped and warm and the blanket will soon make them sweat and squirm away. But right now it's perfect and Natasha closes her eyes and relaxes. Tony is already snoring and Bruce is running his hand over both of them equally, but that motion as well is getting slower and Natasha lets it lull herself to sleep. In a few hours they can wake and go for round two. Or maybe for sushi. Natasha isn't sure now and she doesn't really care either. They'll figure it out. They always do.


End file.
